Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket)
Star Trek: The Next Generation novels: Novels by Pocket Books Novelizations * Encounter at Farpoint by David Gerrold * Unification by Jeri Taylor * Relics by Michael Jan Friedman * Descent by Diane Carey * All Good Things... by Michael Jan Friedman * Star Trek: Generations by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek: First Contact by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek: Insurrection by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek: Nemesis by J.M. Dillard Unnumbered Hardbacks and Trade Paperbacks * Metamorphosis by Jean Lorrah * Vendetta by Peter David * Reunion by Michael Jan Friedman * Imzadi by Peter David * The Devil's Heart by Carmen Carter * Dark Mirror by Diane Duane * Q-Squared by Peter David * Crossover by Michael Jan Friedman * Kahless by Michael Jan Friedman * Ship of the Line by Diane Carey * Triangle: Imzadi II by Peter David * The Best and the Brightest by Susan Wright * Planet X by Michael Jan Friedman * I, Q by John deLancie and Peter David * The Valiant by Michael Jan Friedman * The Genesis Wave, Book 1 by John Vornholt * The Genesis Wave, Book 2 by John Vornholt * The Genesis Wave, Book 3 by John Vornholt * Genesis Force by John Vornholt * Imzadi Forever by Peter David (Signature Edition) * Pantheon by Michael Jan Friedman (Signature Edition) * The Q Continuum by Greg Cox (Signature Edition) * The Sky's the Limit (anthology) edited by Marco Palmieri * Klingon by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch Numbered Paperbacks # Ghost Ship by Diane Carey # The Peacekeepers by Gene DeWeese # The Children of Hamlin by Carmen Carter # Survivors by Jean Lorrah # Strike Zone by Peter David # Power Hungry by Howard Weinstein # Masks by John Vornholt # The Captains' Honor by David Dvorkin and Daniel Dvorkin # A Call to Darkness by Michael Jan Friedman # A Rock and a Hard Place by Peter David # Gulliver's Fugitives by Keith Sharee # Doomsday World by Carmen Carter, Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and Robert Greenberger # The Eyes of the Beholders by A.C. Crispin # Exiles by Howard Weinstein # Fortune's Light by Michael Jan Friedman # Contamination by John Vornholt # Boogeymen by Mel Gilden # Q-in-Law by Peter David # Perchance to Dream by Howard Weinstein # Spartacus by T.L. Mancour # Chains of Command by W.A. McCay and E.L. Flood # Imbalance by V.E. Mitchell # War Drums by John Vornholt # Nightshade by Laurell K. Hamilton # Grounded by David Bischoff # The Romulan Prize by Simon Hawke # Guises of the Mind by Rebecca Neason # Here There Be Dragons by John Peel # Sins of Commission by Susan Wright # Debtors' Planet by W.R. Thompson # Foreign Foes by Dave Galanter and Greg Brodeur # Requiem by Michael Jan Friedman and Kevin Ryan # Balance of Power by Dafydd ab Hugh # Blaze of Glory by Simon Hawke # The Romulan Stratagem by Robert Greenberger # Into the Nebula by Gene DeWeese # The Last Stand by Brad Ferguson # Dragon's Honor by Kij Johnson and Greg Cox # Rogue Saucer by John Vornholt # Possession by J.M. Dillard and Kathleen O'Malley # Invasion!, Book 2: The Soldiers of Fear by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch # Infiltrator by W.R. Thompson # A Fury Scorned by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski # The Death of Princes by John Peel # Intellivore by Diane Duane # To Storm Heaven by Esther Friesner # The Q Continuum, Book 1: Q-Space by Greg Cox # The Q Continuum, Book 2: Q-Zone by Greg Cox # The Q Continuum, Book 3: Q-Strike by Greg Cox # Dyson Sphere by Charles Pellegrino and George Zebrowski # Double Helix, Part 1: Infection by John Gregory Betancourt # Double Helix, Part 2: Vectors by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch # Double Helix, Part 3: Red Sector by Diane Carey # Double Helix, Part 4: Quarantine by John Vornholt # Double Helix, Part 5: Double or Nothing by Peter David # Double Helix, Part 6: The First Virtue by Michael Jan Friedman and Christie Golden # The Forgotten War by William R. Forstchen # Gemworld, Book 1 by John Vornholt # Gemworld, Book 2 by John Vornholt # Tooth and Claw by Doranna Durgin # Diplomatic Implausibility by Keith R.A. DeCandido # Maximum Warp, Book 1: Dead Zone by Dave Galanter and Greg Brodeur # Maximum Warp, Book 2: Forever Dark by Dave Galanter and Greg Brodeur Young Adult Novels # Worf's First Adventure by Peter David # Line of Fire by Peter David # Survival by Peter David # Capture the Flag by John Vornholt # Atlantis Station by V.E. Mitchell # Mystery of the Missing Crew by Michael Jan Friedman # Secret of the Lizard People by Michael Jan Friedman # Starfall by Brad Strickland and Barbara Strickland # Nova Command by Brad Strickland and Barbara Strickland # Loyalties by Patricia Barnes-Svarney # Crossfire by John Vornholt # Breakaway by Bobbie JG Weiss and David Cody Weiss # The Haunted Starship by Brad Ferguson # Deceptions by Bobbie JG Weiss and David Cody Weiss Unnumbered Paperbacks * Star Trek: The Captain's Table - Dujonian's Hoard by Michael Jan Friedman * Section 31: Rogue by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin * Gateways: Doors Into Chaos by Robert Greenberger * Immortal Coil by Jeffrey Lang * A Hard Rain by Dean Wesley Smith * The Battle of Betazed by Susan Kearney and Charlotte Douglas * Do Comets Dream? by S.P. Somtow A Time to... Mini-Series # A Time to Be Born by John Vornholt # A Time to Die by John Vornholt # A Time to Sow by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore # A Time to Harvest by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore # A Time to Love by Robert Greenberger # A Time to Hate by Robert Greenberger # A Time to Kill by David Mack # A Time to Heal by David Mack # A Time for War, A Time for Peace by Keith R.A. DeCandido Novels Set After the Series :See also TNG relaunch * Death in Winter by Michael Jan Friedman * Resistance by J.M. Dillard (September 2007) * Q&A by Keith R.A. DeCandido (October 2007) * Before Dishonor by Peter David (November 2007) * Greater Than the Sum by Christopher L. Bennett (August 2008) Category:Media Lists Category:TNG media